The present invention relates to the field of sample processing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to sample processing devices and methods of distributing sample material in sample processing devices.
Many different chemical, biochemical, and other reactions are performed on a variety of sample materials. Although it may be possible to process samples individually and obtain accurate sample-to-sample results, individual processing of samples can be time-consuming and expensive.
One approach to reducing the time and cost of processing multiple samples is to use a device including multiple chambers in which different portions of one sample or different samples can be processed simultaneously. This approach, however, presents several issues related to distribution of sample materials to the multiple chambers in the devices. Other problems may be encountered in the migration of materials between chambers during processing, which may lead to erroneous test results due to cross-chamber contamination.
The present invention provides methods and devices for distributing sample material to a plurality of process chambers in a sample processing device by rotating the device about an axis of rotation. The process chambers are located along conduits extending from a loading chamber and, together, the loading chamber, conduits, and process chambers form process arrays that are aligned along a length of the sample processing devices. The process arrays are unvented, i.e., access to the interior volume of the process arrays is available only through the loading chamber.
In other aspects, the present invention may provide sample processing devices including conduits that can be sealed by deforming one or both sides of the sample processing device to restrict or completely close off the conduit. It may be advantageous if the sample processing device includes a pressure sensitive adhesive located between two major sides of the device to assist in sealing of the conduit during and after deformation.
Other aspects of the sample processing devices may include, for example, elongated processing chambers, feeder conduits leading to the process chambers that form feeder conduit angles with the main conduit of less than 90 degrees, etc.
The process arrays in sample processing devices of the present invention may be capable of customization by selective opening and/or closing of fluid paths in the process arrays.
In some methods of centrifugal loading, it may be desirable to compress the sample processing devices during rotation to significantly reduce or eliminate leakage from the conduits and/or process chambers as a result of the centrifugal forces. Compression may be particularly helpful when used in connection with centrifugal loading of sample processing devices constructed using pressure sensitive adhesives.
The present invention also includes, in some aspects, an assembly of a carrier and a sample processing device attached to the carrier. The carrier may integral with the sample processing device, i.e., it may be provided as a single use article, or the carrier may be reusable. The carriers may advantageously include rails to support the main conduits of process arrays on the sample processing device, openings to allow for monitoring of process chambers on the sample processing devices, and other features.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a method of distributing sample material in a sample processing device by providing a sample processing device with first and second opposing ends and at least one unvented process array including a loading chamber located proximate the first end, a main conduit extending towards the second end, and a plurality of process chambers distributed along the main conduit, wherein the main conduit is in fluid communication with the loading chamber and the plurality of process chambers. The method further includes loading sample material in the loading chamber of each of the process arrays, and transporting the sample material to at least some of the process chambers by rotating the sample processing device about an axis of rotation located proximate the first end of the sample processing device, wherein the process chambers are located further from the axis of rotation than the loading chambers.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a sample processing assembly including a sample processing device with first and second opposing ends and at least one unvented process array comprising a loading chamber located proximate the first end, a main conduit extending towards the second end, and a plurality of process chambers distributed along the main conduit, wherein the main conduit is in fluid communication with the loading chamber and the plurality of process chambers; and a carrier attached to a first major side of the sample processing device, the carrier including a carrier body spaced from at least a portion of the first major side of the sample processing device.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a sample processing device including first and second opposing ends; a plurality of unvented process arrays, each of the process arrays including a loading chamber located proximate the first end; a main conduit extending towards the second end; and a plurality of process chambers distributed along the main conduit, wherein the main conduit is in fluid communication with the loading chamber and the plurality of process chambers; and wherein each of the process chambers is in fluid communication with one of the main conduits through a feeder conduit, and wherein the feeder conduits form feeder conduit angles with the main conduits that are less than 90xc2x0.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention are described below in connection with various illustrative embodiments of the devices and methods of the present invention.